Looking Out For Berry
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana has been living with Rachel and Kurt for a while and has taken an instant disliking for Brody the second that she lay her eyes on her, knowing that something's off with him. She won't rest until she find out what it is and make Rachel see that she could do so much better while getting dealing with possible feeling for the diva.


Looking Out For Berry

* * *

I don't know what Berry could possibly see in that wannabe plastic Ken doll with the donkey face as I've only been living here for a few weeks with the tiny diva, Lady Hummel and Donkey Face as he's annoying as fuck. Surprisingly Kurt and Rachel aren't that bad of roommates that I thought that they would have been and now that we're no longer in high school, the Broadway starlet isn't as bad as we made her out to be but she can be annoying as fuck though. She's been flourishing out here New York and Lady Hummel has somehow manage to help improve her sense of style as the Dwarf has a bangin body hidden away underneath all of that argyle and legs for days. Rachel has definitely come into her own being away from all the bullshit and craziness that Lima had provided as she always knew who she was and comfortable in her own skin, knowing what she want with the determination to go after unlike me.

I'm not sure what I wanted to do with my life while becoming a bartender at the Coyote Ugly club a few blocks away after dropping out of college in Louisville because it wasn't what I wanted to go even though I did love cheerleading. I wasn't about to be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life because I'm Santana Lopez and that place couldn't handle all of my sexiness or awesomeness as New York's definitely more my speed anyways. Leaving Brittany behind was the hardest decision that I ever had to made as it nearly broke me but thankfully the hobbit was there for me in more ways than I count as she held me when I cried myself to sleep most nights or gluing herself to me for these first few weeks. I never thought that I would grateful to having Berry in my life but I am and I wouldn't trade her or Lady Lips for anything in the world as they're like family to me at this point, not that I would admit it them because I don't do sappiness.

I constantly get to see the Broadway star in nothing but a towel as I get this weird yet familiar pull in my lower abdomen but I'm not about to go there especially with the tiny diva as being attracted or sleeping with your roommate/friend is never a good idea. I learned my lesson after what happened with the blond dancer as I told her that sex wasn't dating and along the way, the lines got more and more blurry before falling in actual love with the girl. Rachel is cool and all but she's high-maintence, loud, and talks way too fuckin' much for me to do anything about this… whatever this is that I'm feeling but I feel some relief that she's completely straight but it's not like I haven't slept with straight girls before. I just don't want to lose what I have with the girl and sleeping with her will absolutely do that although it leaves me wondering how she manage to start dating Plastic Man.

The dude screams that he's up to no good and he's shady as hell especially finding a pager and a large wad of cash in his stuff as I'm more than positive that he's a drug dealer but I don't have the proof… yet. My Psychic Mexican Third Eye is tingling and Mamì always told me to listen when something's wrong or about to go down as it never lead me astray when shit's about to pop off. I instantly dislike the guy when Berry first introduce him to me and Lady Hummel as I insult the guy every possible chance that I got even though she tries to get me to lay off but there's not happening. I could tell that the Hobbit was disappointed that I didn't like her little boy-toy but I can tell that Donkey Face was fake and shady as I don't want anything to do with me or want him around the people that I care about. There's been a few times that the Broadway star and I had gotten into it over this fucktard as I try to get her to see that she could do so much better than this guy but she's determined to settle with this piece of garbage.

_I swear that this girl is fuckin' irritating sometimes. Why can't she see that this guy isn't any good for her? Would it kill her to admit that might be wrong?_ It doesn't help that he likes walking around the apartment naked like he's god's gift to women and we have constantly complained to the Hobbit about not wanting to see Plastic Man's junk in our faces and wiping his white guy ass on the furniture. I swear that it's like talking to a fuckin' brick wall as she would waves us, saying that her boy toy has every right to express himself and that he has nothing to be ashamed of but like hell he does. I got dildos bigger than his thumbtack that he calls a dick but that's besides the fuckin' point and I had enough of it as I decide to teach the walking Ken Doll a lesson in respect, acquiring some itching power. I cover the vintage chair that he loves sitting in during breakfast, rubbing it in evenly so he was none the wiser before waiting for him and Rachel to come out after they've been fucking for most of the night and a good portion of the morning.

Hearing the breathy moans and mewls that the diva wouldn't be something that I wouldn't mind listening to if it wasn't followed by unattractive boorish grunts but not the point as Berry walks out of her room in a white tank top and pink shorts. My eyes fall onto her ridiculously long legs as I wonder how someone so short could have legs that go on for miles as she makes herself some cereal, actively ignoring me after I poke fun of Donkey Face a couple of days ago. She moves to sit in Brody's seat which I quickly grab her by the waist, guiding her to sit across my lap with one hand on her hip and the other on bare skin of her thigh as she looks down at me with an adorable blush covering her cheeks. Before she could ask me what I was doing, Plastic Man comes out in all of his sleaziness as he takes it the sight of his girlfriend sitting on my lap then his eyes darkens slightly, turning his chair around to see on it backwards.

It wasn't a whole two minutes before the itching power went into effect as the Ken Doll was aggressively scratching his balls and ass before running towards the bathroom, only to find the door was locked while I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Kurt was laughing along with me while patting me on the back for the prank that I manage to pull but Rachel was no pleased or amused about before demanding that I stop being so childish and immature.

"I need to stop being childish? I'm being immature? What about Donkey Face? Don't you think that it rude that of your boyfriend to parade his junk after we told him multiple times it was making us uncomfortable" I said frowning. "Did you ask me or Kurt if we were okay with you moving in your boy toy? I know that I didn't exactly to move in either but at least you two know me and I am paying rent. What about him? He's basically freeloading off of the three of us especially you but you don't seem to have a problem with that"

"Look Rachel, I know that you really like Brody but you constantly let the guys that you date define you and you obsess over them. If you wants us to act like adults then we expect the same of you as we make decision together" Kurt said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right and I understand but the itching powder was a going a bit too far" Rachel sighs, folding her arms.

"Maybe but I could've gone further" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Can I have the key so Brody can wash off the itching powder?" Rachel asked holding out her hand expectantly.

I reach between the twins to get the key, putting in Rachel's hand who blushes mildly before opening the door to the bathroom as her boyfriend rushes into the bathroom to shower as the diva looks unhappy when Plastic Man yells in pain. _Looks like someone found Abuela's World Famous Hot Sauce in his shampoo._ After that Brody made it a point to wear actual clothes around the apartment and started paying rent although the Broadway star was still pissed off at me for the itching powder and hot sauce incident but I know that she can't stay mad at me forever. I still don't trust her little fuck-toy as far as I could throw him and I continue looking for dirt on him as it was only three weeks before I found out what he's being hiding before putting my plan into action, patiently waiting at the foot of the hotel bed in the dark. Tin Man walks into the room to meet another one of his client but shocked to find me instead when he flips the light off.

"S-Santana, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"I know that you were shady from the moment that I met you and I know that you were a total sleaze ball" I said glaring at him.

"Look, you can't tell Rachel about this. I'm not proud of this but-"  
"Oh cut the crap because I don't want to hear it. Here's what going to happen, you're going to break up with Rachel and you are to stay away from her unless absolutely fuckin' necessary. You disappear from her life permanently, do you understand" I said threateningly.

"You don't scare me, Santana and I don't have to do anything" Brody said crossing my arms.

"I thought that you might chose to do this hard way" I said smirking evilly. "I would like you to meet Rachel's brothers. You can come out guys"

Brody's face pale when Puckerman, Matt and Sam walk out of the bathroom and thank god that they've been working out a lot since graduating as they are just as protective over the tiny diva as I am. I called him earlier in the day with what I found and they were more than willing to help me carry out my plan as they surround Plastic Man who look like he was about ready to shit himself. I let the guys work their magic on the Ken Doll before picking up some of that vegan food from that deli that Rachel loves to hopefully get myself back in her good graces because I want my Berry cuddles back. I walk into the apartment to find the singer in her room, watching some musical that I don't know the name of as she looks up when I hand her the food, earning a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before flopping down on the couch then placing my head on her lap. Berry rolls her eyes at me, returning attention back to the TV as her fingers make their way into my hair lightly scratching my scalp, nearly falling asleep right then and there if she had open her mouth.

"Santana?"

"What'd you want, Berry?"

"Nothing, it's just… I hate when we ague and you're my best friend" She says still massaging my scalp.

"Where are you going with?" I asked peeking up at her though one eye.

"I just know that you and Brody could along if you both try because you're both very important to me, you know"

"Just eat your food, Hobbit" I said sitting up.

I get up before disappearing behind the curtain separates my room and the living room then flopping down on my bed as sometimes I just can't believe how naïve Rachel can be at times but I guess that's what she has me for. I have to protect her from assholes and jackasses that she's bound to end up dating if she doesn't become a better judge of character before said girl comes bursting into my room three hours later crying her eyes, telling me that Brody had broken without explanation. I want to be happy about this revelation but I couldn't bring myself to when Berry's this devastated over the breakup but I know that she'll bounce back because Donkey Face wasn't worth a second of her time. _She's a star and I refuse to let anyone dim her light for any reason. I have to protect her and I will no matter what._

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
